Snapshot
by Anti-canon
Summary: A lil' snapshot of how I would write a Jim/Spock relationship. Serious Drabbles here. Tiny bits o' slash, but it's all just kinda cutesy.


**A/N: I don't really know where this came from or what its purpose is, but here you go. Serious drabbles here folks. I have some ideas as to what happens before and after this, but I don't know if I'll actually do anything with them. If you'd like to see more please tell me! And please, always always, always R&R. Once again, forgive the randomness.**

Spock gathered his school things and swept them into his bag with precision as the final bell rang a few seconds earlier than usual. He silently pondered the cause as he strode through the amassed crowd with a kind of strength and grace that many at his school admired. Reaching his locker he swapped out text books, taking home more than was absolutely necessary, but less than he would have just a month before. Allowing himself a moment of weakness, he removed his sleek, new glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose- letting out an exasperated huff and letting his shoulders droop lower than was acceptable for a full Vulcan, but barely noticeable by his human half. "Hey, Spock!" he turned, swiftly placing his spectacles high on his nose and setting his shoulders straight again.

Swaggering towards him was one James T. Kirk, a terran boy with a smile like liquid sunshine and an annoyingly high aptitude for circumventing logic. Spock kept himself from smiling with his mouth, but knew that Jim saw the expression in his eyes. Spock's ears tinted green when their gazes met across the hall- Jim's blue eyes intense through the thick, black framed glasses that had once been his own. Every time Jim donned the large, square specs butterflies bloomed in the pit of his stomach and he had trouble concentrating on whatever had been the focus of his attention before catching sight of the confident young man.

He closed the door to his locker and waited in front of it patiently, watching as the pressing crowd thinned- the students rushing to get on with their extracurriculars. After what seemed like an eternity to his heart (but was assuredly only eleven minutes and thirty-nine seconds to his brain) Jim sauntered to his side, boots making an echo throughout the empty halls. "Hey, you feelin' alright?" Spock stiffened momentarily- a reflex from years of hiding his emotions on instinct. After a moment, he loosened up and leaned gently against Jim- the position a little awkward due to the small difference in their height.

"The day has been trying thus far and there is still several hours until its close." he let go of a few more inhibitions as he nuzzled into the comfort of the crook of the younger boy's shoulder. Spock hummed thoughtfully as he felt Jim's hand grasp his forearm and slowly work its way down- eventually threading their fingers; from the beginning he had never paid any mind to the high level of intimacy such a gesture implied in Vulcan culture.

"You work yourself too hard." Jim spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss on the point of Spock's ear- his demeanor much different in private from the usual bravado he was comfortable with in public. They were nothing if not modest around others- never giving anyone something to talk about, but it was impossible for the other students not to notice their relationship. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p>The two of them shared a companionable silence in the single bedroom at the back of Spock's small, sparsely decorated apartment. Spock sat, hunched over a multitude of papers splayed across his desk studying fervently for midterm exams as Jim watched him out of the corner of his eye- lying on the amusingly plush bed that took up the majority of the floor space. Jim kicked his boots off and huffed exaggeratedly, wondering for the thousandth time just how he had ended up in a monogamous relationship with someone who frequently passed up "amorous activities" for schoolwork. One again trying to catch his lover's attention he thrashed about in the sheets before settling on his side, putting on his best innocent expression as Spock turned, brows furrowed. "If you require rest I can move into the living area." Jim went to pitch a witty retort back; but the comment died on his lips when he caught sight of one of the incredibly sparse pictures in the apartment- a fuzzy print of himself, tangled in the same sheets below him now, a serene expression on his face, arms spread out searching for the body only recently missing.<p>

The edge now taken off his impatience, he waited ten minutes before crawling off the bed and walking up behind the Vulcan, rubbing the tension out of his shoulders for another few before making his move. "Lights 30 percent." as soon as the lights dimmed Spock turned and glared daggers- the look only intensifying when he caught the calm smile on Jim's lips.

"I _need_ to study."

"Bullshit. You already know all you need and more. You _need _to rest- that's just as important." Spock's steely gaze didn't let up. "You know you have a tendency to strain yourself and short circuit. Come to bed." he emphasized the request by kissing up Spock's neck and lipping the length of his ear.

"I thought you wanted me to rest." came the murmured reply, his tone playful, but voice low with desire. Jim only chuckled as he pulled a vaguely hesitant Spock to the bed, pausing to remove their glasses and his own shirt before tugging the Vulcan down on top of him.

"You sleep better after sex anyways."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I do too, and I'll prove it." Jim smirked as he ran his hands through Spock's short hair and pulled him down into a deep, languid kiss.


End file.
